


Painfully Fashionable

by InsideMyBrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Bisexual Murder Girlfriends, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Esmé Really Needs to Reevaluate Her Footwear Choices, Eswell, F/F, Feet, Fluff, Joints Cracking, Mentions of Art Heists, Mild Blood, No Plot/Plotless, Olaf-bashing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Esmé is rigid when it comes to wearing what's in, even when it's painful. Georgina thinks she's gone too far.





	Painfully Fashionable

Hotel Verschwenderisch was an incredible place to stay, not only because of its impressive architectural feats and prime location in downtown Berlin, but because it was an exciting place to be. The guests were all billionaires, and as a result there were the most lavish and wild parties in the ballroom. The hotel was rumoured to be a favorite of a certain Russian mob, and the tremour of fear that ran through the place when someone spoke Russian spiced it up even more. But none of these factors were why Georgina was sitting in the penthouse suite right now, gazing out at the skyline of Berlin.

The reason she was there with because the hotel was in. 

When Esmé left her to choose a hotel in planning for their trip, she only left Georgina with one guideline: “make sure it's in.” Georgina chose it because it was listed as the city's most fashionable hotel in three newspaper articles and one travel blog. She figured at least a portion of the haul from the art heist could go towards paying for the room - because it certainly was not cheap.

Georgina pondered her impression of the hotel so far as she sipped a glass of champagne and looked out the window. It was extravagant and luxurious, and perfectly matched Esmé's definition of ‘in’ so she thought she did a good job. She'd enjoyed the parties, the Russian mob rumors intrigued her, and the food was absolutely exquisite. What else could one want from a hotel? 

As she viewed the city pensively, her thoughts turned to Esmé, who was most likely on her way home from gathering intel on the art gallery. They planned to rob nearly half the artworks from the gallery, so they needed as much intel as they could get. They were taking turns, and today was Esmé's day. Georgina used to her hypnosis to get information from the employees, but Esmé favoured the traditional approach: seduction, and where that failed, violence.

The two of them had been in Berlin for a week, and Georgina was very much enjoying sharing a hotel room with Esmé. Not only because sexual activities were initiated often and spontaneously, but because living with Esmé gave her a sense of intimacy Georgina had never had with her before. They didn't live together back home, and there were certain things Georgina head never seen Esné do before, like brush her teeth. Georgina conceded that, yes, it was a little silly to consider watching one's partner brush their teeth as intimate. However, after Olaf left her with a crippling fear of intimacy for twenty years, it was understandable. Besides it felt like a display of trust; Esmé would kill anyone who saw her putting on makeup, except when it was Georgina. These routine tasks reminded Georgina that Esmé was human, that she put on her mascara one eye at a time, just like everyone else.

Georgina heard the door click open, rousing her from her thoughts. She turned to see Esmé enter, wearing a skin-tight minidress, a huge fur coat, and shiny black stilettos. “Did you miss me, darling?” she called. She shrugged off her coat and walked over to join Georgina at the window.

“Maybe a little,” Georgina smirked, pouring her a glass of champagne. She handed it to her. Esmé accepted it and kissed her. “How did it go today?”

“Smashingly,” Esmé said enthusiastically. She took a sip of her drink. “I found out where all the security cameras are, and I think I know how to disable some of the alarms.”

“Excellent,” Georgina said, “by this rate, we'll be able to do the heist in a few days.”

“Cheers to that,” Esmé said, and they clinked glasses. Georgina paused in bringing the glass to her lips when she heard a crack sound.

“What was that?” she asked Esmé.

“What was what?” 

“That cracking noise.” Georgina frowned. 

“Oh,” said Esmé, “that was my ankle.”

“Your ankle?” Georgina glanced down, then her eyes widened and as she saw blood leaking out of Esmé's shoes. “Esmé, you're bleeding!”

“Oh yeah, that happens sometimes.” Esmé shrugged.

Georgina just stared at her.

“What, it's not like these shoes are very comfortable, darling.” Esmé sipped her champagne.

“Esmé, take off your shoes,” Georgina commanded.

Esmé raised an eyebrow. “Georgie, if you have a foot fetish, now would be a great time to tell me.”

Georgina rolled her eyes. “Unlike our mutual ex, I don't get off on sucking someone's toes. Just take them off.”

She laughed and kicked them off, a few droplets of blood landing on the polar bear rug. 

“Jesus Christ,” Georgina muttered. Esmé's feet were swollen and bright red, covered in blisters and calluses. The blood was coming from a few blisters that had broken open. One was even leaking pus. Evidently, they'd been bleeding for a while, as there was a small puddle of blood in the bottom of each shoe. “Esmé, I think you need some Dr. Scholl's.”

She huffed. “I'm not  _sixty_ , darling.” 

“You're not seventeen either,” Georgina pointed out.

“Wearing inserts is terribly unfashionable, Georgie,” Esmé said.

Georgina sighed. “Just let me fix this... Mess.” She glanced at Esmé's feet once more, then disappeared into the bathroom. Esmé sat on the bed. 

Georgina returned with a basin full of warm water, a washcloth, some band-aids, a towel, and ointment. “They stock these rooms with everything,” she commented. She kneeled down and placed the basin at the foot of the bed.

“As much as I love it when you're on your knees, darling, I'm fine,” Esmé said.

Georgina took hold of her ankle and put her foot in the basin. “I'm not taking no for an answer.”

Esmé bit back a snarky reply as she realized just how good soaking her foot felt. She put the other one in of her own accord, and Georgina smirked in victory.

“You know, Esmé, before I decided to go into optometry, my mentor in VFD recommended me to a nursing program,” Georgina said conversationally. 

“I can hardly believe that,” said Esmé. “You have remarkably low empathy, even for a Volunteer.”

Georgina dipped the washcloth in the water. “I got good at faking it during my apprenticeship.”

“And while you were dating Olaf?”

“Correct.” Georgina took the washcloth and gently begin to clean the dried blood from the bottom of Esmé's right foot.

“That feels... So good,” Esmé breathed.

“Not exactly the context I pictured that being said in tonight,” Georgina commented. Esmé laughed.

“The next thing we should do for the heist is line up some buyers for the paintings,” Esmé mused, changing the subject. “We don't want to be hanging on to them for too long after the heist.”

“What paintings have we secured?” Georgina asked.

“I figured out how to disable the alarm for the Gauguin exhibit, so all of those,” Esmé replied. “Many of the O'Keefes, and some from a German abstract artist who's name I can't pronounce.”

“Hm, I think I have a few contacts who like abstract.” Georgina began to scrub the blood off Esmé's other foot.

Esmé's shoulders dropped and she sighed. “You should, ah... Contact them soon.”

Georgina smiled. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I actually am, Georgie.”

Georgina gingerly patted her blisters with the washcloth. “Why don't you ever wear flats?” she grumbled.

“They're  _out_ , darling. You know that.”

“But you bled through your shoes today!” Georgina protested. “At least wear lower heels.”

“Maybe,” Esmé said. “I did hear stilettos are expected to go out in a few weeks, and pumps are expected to come back in. Pumps haven't been in for years.” 

“Are you pumped?” Georgina asked. Esmé looked at her with displeasure. “The opportunity was too perfect.”

Georgina lifted Esmé's feet out of the basin and wrapped them in a towel, ignoring the other woman's noise of disappointment. After patting them dry, she began to apply some ointment to Esmé's blisters. Esmé winced. “That stings,” she groused.

“You can wear stilettos every day of your life but you can't handle wound ointment?” Georgina chuckled. She put some band-aids on it the blisters. “There you go.”

“Thank you, darling.” Esmé yawned. “Suddenly I'm exhausted,” she said. “I think I'm going to sleep actually.”

Georgina smiled. “Go ahead, you've had a long day.”

She lay down, nestling the covers around her. She patted the space beside her and Georgina joined her. She wrapped her arms around Esmé's middle and kissed the back of her neck. Esmé's breathing was already slowing down.

“You know, I love being here with you,” Georgina whispered into her hair.

Esmé was facing away from her, so Georgina couldn't see Esmé smiling. But she could hear it in her voice as she said, “me too.”


End file.
